


Beagle!

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Reino buys Kyoko a new pet. Kyoko, of course, flips out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beagle!

~ Beagle! ~

The members of Vie Ghoul were walking down the street together when they suddenly noticed that Reino wasn't with them anymore.

"What's up, Reino? Did you see a ghost?" Miroku asked.

But when he turned to look, he saw that the object of Reino's interest was actually... a pet shop? And the singer was staring at something intently through the window, his hands pressed flat against the glass.

"Reino?" Miroku called louder. Reino either didn't hear or chose to ignore him.

After another solid minute of staring, Reino peeled himself away from the window and ducked into the shop.

\- one hour later -

"GAH! BEAGLE!"

Hearing Kyoko's panicked shout, the nearby cast and crew of  _Dark Moon_  - including but not limited to Ren Tsuruga, Yashiro, and Director Ogata - rushed to the room where Kyoko was getting her scar makeup done. And when they saw what was going on...

"The stalker... sent her a puppy?" Ren said, sounding confused.

"Take it awaaaaaaaaaaaay," Kyoko wailed.

Ogata knelt and scooped the puppy into his arms.

"Aw, he's cute," he said. "But I didn't know you were afraid of dogs, Kyoko."

"I'm not, I just don't like  _that one_ ," Kyoko howled.

Yashiro took a closer look at the puppy. It was a beagle, and the tag hanging from its collar said  _My name is Little, Little Reino_.

~end~


End file.
